Green eyes, Mr muscle and Goldie locks
by JasmineCole15
Summary: Rose and Alice take Bella to Chicago's newest theme park for her 21st birthday. They hope to go and have a fun day out but will this new theme park have more in store for them?
1. Green eyes, Mr Muscle and Goldie Locks

Bella's pov

"We are going to have so much fun today I can feel it." Alice all but screamed down my ear as she, Rose and I all stood in the middle of a busy theme park. Today was my 21st birthday and Rosalie decided to surprise me by getting the three of us tickets into the newest theme park in Chicago.

Rosalie and Alice have been my best friends since kindergarten. On my first day a spiteful girl named Jessica pulled my hair and pushed me to the floor, I can remember getting up and running to the corner, tears running down my face as I curled into a ball, my small form shaking from my sobs. I remember feeling a small hand on my shoulder. Once I looked up I sore mini versions of Rosalie and Alice, though Alice hasn't grown much since then. Alice sat down beside me and put her arm around me and asked what was wrong. I retold the story to them and after I finished Rosalie stormed over to Jessica and pushed her down asking how she liked it also to leave us alone. From that day on we never had any trouble from her. Rosalie and Alice have been with me ever since.

"I no Alice we are but I don't want to start the day with concussion." I laughed whilst rubbing at my ear. I looked up at Rosalie to see her staring starry eyed in the opposite direction. I nudged Alice and she looked to were Rose was staring off to; I followed their gazes and spotted a tall muscle man with short curly brown he was laughing with his friends who were hidden behind the crowds of people. "Earth to Rosalie" I giggled.

"Rose!" Alice shouted trying to get her attention. Rose's head snapped back to see myself and Alice waving our hands in front of her face. She smacked her hands away from her face and raised her eyebrows in a questioning look.

"Why were you waving your hands in front of my face for you two lunatics?" I started to laugh at her and looked at Alice.

"Why Alice was we waving our hands in front of rose's face for? Maybe it had something to do with a tall, handsome muscle man she was gawping at. I mean Christ Rose your eyes were coming out of their sockets." I cried. I could tell Alice was laughing beside me by her bell like laugh. "I was not gawping at him, it isn't my fault he is drop dead gorgeous." Rose replied all flustered.

"You were gawping Rosalie, But anyway I want to go on these rides so let's stop this chitter chatter and get moving." Alice said whilst pulling us towards the rides. "So what are we going on first?" I asked Alice. She had a quick scan around and pointed towards a ride with a hundred foot vertical drop. I turned my head and glared at her, couldn't she of picked something tamer first? "Just to get the heart racing." She laughed as Rosalie grabbed my arm and tugged me along.

"Death drops Alice. I really do want to go on more rides today I don't want to die on my first one."

"Bella please stop moaning you are not going to die it is safe I promise." Rose reassured. "You're not scared are you bells?" Alice cooed. I shook my head as we walked through the entrance. To be honest I would have been happy to turn around and walk away from the ride but it was my birthday I had to let loose and have fun. As we tagged onto the end of the line we waited ten minutes until it was our turn to get on.

The ride consisted of a one hundred foot vertical drop. It sat a row of eight people and lasted all of five seconds. As we got strapped in my stomach started to turn. "Bella you okay you look a bit green" Rose snorted.

"Yes I'm fine." I replied, as the ride started its journey to the top. "Should we shout happy birthday Bella when we drop?"Alice asked. "Yes we should. I think we are nearly there now" Rose said as the ride stopped. All three of us started kicking our legs out and screaming as we sore how high we were. "Ohmigosh look its Mr muscle with the curly brown hair." I called out. Rose looked down and put her hands over her face whilst Alice and I burst out laughing. "Ready to shout happy birthday because we are about to drop" Alice screamed as the count down from ten began.

"5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!"

Once we reached the bottom Rosalie, Alice and I pulled up our belts above our heads. I turned for the exit but crashed into Rose who was stood once again staring at Mr Muscle. Before I could say anything Alice beat me to it. "Rose stop staring at Mr Muscle!" As she shouted his head spun our way and he winked at Rose. I looked at his friends and was that a big mistake. I was instantly captivated by two sparkling emerald eyes and a breath taking crooked smile. I felt my blush rush to my cheeks instantly and dropped my head. Then Alice dragged us towards the exit.

"I am in love" Rose stated whilst sweeping her hair over her shoulder.

"Did you see his friends?" Alice giggled. I nodded and laughed as well.

"I told you today was going to be fun."

"What are we going to do about them?" I asked.

"I think we are going to have to get them to notice us." Rose answered.

"I think they already noticed us Rose, didn't you see him wink at you." I smiled.

"Didn't you see green eyes giving you a wicked crooked grin?" Rose responded whilst turning towards Alice.

"And you, you little pixie don't think I didn't spot you waving at Goldie locks" I chocked a little at Roses nick name for Mr Muscles friends.

"Hey I think he had beautiful hair." Alice defended.

"Who has beautiful hair?" Came a smooth southern accent from behind Alice. We all froze and turned to find Mr Muscle, Green Eyes and Goldie Locks standing behind us.

Alice and Rose came to stand beside me as I was furthest away from them. I looked at Rose wandering what to say. However she took a step towards Mr Muscle.

"Hi I'm Rosalie and this is Alice and Bella." I looked up and sore Green eyes walking towards me with a smug smile.

"I am Edward and this is Emmett and Jasper or to you three Green eyes, Goldie locks and Mr Muscle."


	2. Flirts

Bella's pov.

They had overheard our conversation. What were we going to do? Rosalie, Alice and I all stood frozen to the spot. I still couldn't pull my eyes away from Edward, his crooked smile captivated me. It felt like we all just stood there looking at each other, no one wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Why would we call you by those ridiculous names?" Rose asked putting out her best poker face.

"If I am not mistaken whilst you were on the ride I remember someone yelling 'Ohmigosh look it's Mr Muscle'" Emmett replied in a high pitched tone.

"That sounds nothing like Bella!" Alice defended but instantly realised she'd given us away.

"Alice!" I cried, my blush rushing to the surface of my skin. Edward suddenly burst out in fits of laughter shortly after we all joined suit. After the laughter died down Edward took a step towards me and took my hand.

"Well now I know who to wish happy birthday to. Happy birthday Bella" As he said happy birthday he lifted my hand and pressed a light kiss to it. I heard Alice aw and Rose whistle loudly gaining us a few stares. Edward looked into my eyes and he flashed me a crooked smile. We were brought out of our bubble by a few coughs and a throat clearance. However it didn't seem to bother Edward as he stood up straight and offered me his arm. I hooked mine through his and jumped at the electric shock I received.

"So Bella what ride would you like to go on next? As it is your birthday you choose."

I took a quick look around then pointed towards the water rapids. I looked at the others and told them were we we're going next. We took off towards the water rapids in our newly formed group. As we joined the cue I saw Alice and Jasper staring at each other as if they were having their own private conversation. The sweet gesture is ruined when I turn to find Emmett flexing his muscles and Rose fanning her face typical I thought.

"So how old are your today?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

"I'm Twenty one." I replied quietly.

"I turned twenty one last year, Emmett and Jasper decided to take me to a club. I got so drunk I was supporting a hangover for two days. It was possibly the best and worst night of my life." I giggled at his story.

"What made you come up with Green eyes as my nickname then?" He asked the smug smile returning to his face.

"I never came up with it actually Rose did, but it does you justice." I replied flashing him a quick grin.

"Well I shall take that as a complement but in my opinion I think your chocolate brown eyes are breath taking." He replied. Is he trying to flirt with me?

"Edward are you trying to flirt with me?" I asked. He took a step towards me so there was no room between us and whispered in my ear.

"What if I am?" A sly grin spread across my face as I answered.

"If you are you aren't very good at it." I laughed and walked towards a boat as we were next to go.

Once we were all in the boat we sat boy, Girl to balance the weight out. I had Jasper on my left and Emmett on my right. Edward was sat opposite me between Alice and Rosalie. I wonder why Edward was trying to flirt with me? Was it a joke or did he acctually like me? I looked up and sore Edward gazing at me with raised eyebrows. Silently asking if I was okay. I quickly nodded and held onto the ring in the centre as the ride began to move.

As we went through the rapids the boat kept jolting from side to side. Alice's squeals filled the air as water splashed down her back. The water piled into the bottom of the boat and soaked all of our shoes.

"Oh no these are brand new" Rosalie cried out. Edward laughed at Rosalie's horrified expression. He soon stopped as his side of the boat went into a waterfall. As Edwards form came from under the waterfall drenched from head to toe Emmetts booming laughter filled the themepark. We carried on down the rappids until we came to the ramp to take us back upto the finish point. I was glad that I only got my feet wet and not my entire body.

As we got off of the boat and left the ride I turned to find Edward running his hands through his messy hair water droplets falling to the ground as he did. I looked down to see his white t-shirt clinging to his well defined abs. A quiet chuckle brought me out of my day dream.

"You like what you see?" Edwards smooth velvet voice said into my ear. My heart skipping a beat as he spoke. I opened my mouth but no words came out, I closed it again so I wouldn't look like an idiot standing there with my mouth open as if catching flies. I still couldn't form any words so I simply nodded.

"And you said I couldn't flirt." He chuckled as he walked us back to the others. Oh was I in trouble.


	3. Never forget me

Bella's pov

"Emmett please close your mouth whilst you eat!" Rose cussed. At this moment we were all sat on a park bench having lunch. In such a short time knowing Emmett I came to figure out he was a 5 year old trapped in a twenty two year olds body. He looked up at Rosalie with a mouth full of fries and tomato sauce dripping off his chin.

"Emmett!" Alice and I yelled in unison. Edward and Jasper were howling with laughter. Emmett's eyes began to water as if to cry. I turned to see Rosalie's icy expression melt as they looked into each other's eyes. Goofy smiles appeared on each of their faces.

"Could you please stop acting like a child Emmett?" Rose begged. Emmett went into deep thought for a while before yelling.

"NEVER!" He then took off and ran towards the log flume.

"I take it we are going on the log flume next." I giggled. Rosalie went after Emmett mumbling 'why did I get lumbered with a big kid' as the rest of us followed. As I began to walk in the direction of the log flume I felt a hand slip over mine and give it a quick squeeze. I looked up to see Edward smiling down on me.

"Looks like you're going to get wet again." I said whilst looking at the boats coming down the shoots.

"Looks like I am, just don't stare at me to much I get self conscious." He replied in a nasally voice. I blushed at the moment we shared earlier; Edward chuckled lightly and pulled me to his chest. As he did I felt at home and the happiest I'd been in my life. Once we caught up with the others Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Do not call me Rosie again." She growled. Yes Rosalie actually growled at him.

"But it sounds so good when I say it" He whined. Alice laughed lightly at their little tussle. Jasper had Alice encircled in his arms. Alice looked at him as if he was a missing piece to a jigsaw puzzle. But that is probably what it feels like to her.

"Are you okay Bella you seem to be in your own world, would you care to share it with me?" Edward asked, he gave me his best puppy dog look and it broke my heart. I gave him a quick aw and snuggled into his side.

"I don't think I can imagine my world without you in it." I replied. I looked into Edwards emerald eyes and my body melted into his. Edwards face began to lower towards mine. Oh my he is about to kiss me. Finally after what felt like forever his lips met mine, our lips moulded to each other's. Too soon Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I can't imagine my world without you in it either, come on we are next." I smiled.

As we got into the front of the boat Rose and Alice both gave me raised eye brows. 'Later' I mouthed back. All six of us were in one log. I was at the front with Edward behind me; Alice and Jasper next and finally Rosalie and Emmett at the back. I leaned back against Edward's chest as he wrapped his arms around me. He placed a small kiss on my neck, and then rested his chin on my head. We went up the ramp to head for the first drop. As we went down the chute our cheers and screams filled the air. Once at the bottom the water splashed into the boat and covered us in water.

"Okay that is the last water ride of the day; I refuse to get my hair wet again. I'm starting to look like a poodle!" Rosalie cried. I turned my head towards Rose to see her trying to pull the remainder of her hair back into a pony tail. Alice however was smoothing her short spiky hair back against her head.

For the next two hours we laughed, enjoyed the rides and each other's company. We had just walked from our last ride when I heard the announcement I never wanted to hear.

"Please start making your way to the exits as the park will be closing in 1 hour."

As those words rung in my ears I tightened my grip on Edwards's shirt. He must have felt my grip tighten, so he began to rub my shoulder soothingly. I looked towards the others and their expressions matched my feelings. None of us wanted this to end. What would happen from here? Do we just forget about what happened today? Did they want to keep contact?

"Well we all knew this time was going to come. But I can speak for everyone when I say we don't want to leave." Emmett said whilst pulling Rose into his huge arms. Edward tightened his grip on me and placed a kiss on my head. I looked into his eyes and sore nothing but sorrow and sadness but he still had that sparkle that I saw when we first met.

"So what are we going to do?" Alice asked quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Okay well we need to exchange phone numbers first." Jasper said as he wiped Alice's tears off her cheeks. We all got our phones out of our coats and exchanged numbers with our other half's. As Edward handed mine back I looked at the name and laughed lightly. Next to Edward he put 'Green Eyes'.

"You'll always be Green Eye's to me." I whispered.

"As you will always be my Bella." He replied softly. Ten minutes later we were standing next to Alice's Porsche.

"Remember we will be back together soon I don't think I will last any more than a few days." Edward sighed softly.

"I won't make it a day." I cried into his shirt. He pulled me into him and crushed his lips to mine. We stood there for what felt like hours, wrapped up in our small bubble. I felt a little tug on my arm. I broke away from Edward and turned to see Rose already sitting in the car not looking at Emmett because she knew it would be too hard to leave. Alice looked at me with red blotchy eyes and smiled weakly. I nodded at her and she left for the car.

"I have to leave now or I am never going to leave. We have each other's numbers so we still can talk over the phone even though it's not like actually talking face to face." I smiled.

"Never forget me Bella." He said and placed a lingering kiss to my lips.

"Never Green Eyes." I replied. Then turned to walk to Alice's car. As I got in I gave each of them a small hug and told them it will be okay.

"Drive Alice." We left the car park not looking at the guys as we passed them. I sat back in my seat and cried softly to myself.


	4. My Rosalie

Edward's POV

"Come on lets head back to the house." Emmett mumbled. The three of us walked back to my Volvo and slid into it. Nobody spoke a word all the way home. All I could think about was Bella and when the next time I was going to see her again. Never in my life have I ever felt so happy then when I had Bella wrapped in my arms. I never wanted to let her go, but now that she's gone I fell empty.

When I walked into the dark house my shoulders slumped forwards as I dragged myself into my bedroom and fell onto the awaiting bed. I could still smell Bella's perfume on my T-shirt. I lay there for a few minutes before falling into a deep slumber.

Next morning I rolled onto my back and all at once yesterday's events came rushing back to me. I still had Bella trapped inside my head. I got up out of bed and walked downstairs, as I walked into the front room I saw Emmett curled up with a small red cardigan on his huge frame. I heard him mumbling Rosalie's name as I walked closer to him.

"Rosalie my Rosalie she knows music I know music do you see she's my Rosalie" Emmett sung in sorrowful voice. I walked over and sat next to him on the sofa.

"You okay Em?"

"Yes I just miss her, like you and Jasper miss Bella and Alice." As he spoke he wrapped the cardigan tighter around his frame. We both sat there for a few minutes not saying a word to each other but thinking about the same day we had yesterday. I lifted my head to see Jasper walking down the stairs with a mirrored expression to mine and Emmett's. He met my eyes and then looked at Emmett with raised eyebrows.

"He misses Rosalie." I told him quietly. He came and sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"What are we going to do then?" Jasper said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh no what have I done!" Emmett cried jumping up from his seat and rushing upstairs. Jasper and I quickly followed after him. As we got to his room he began tearing through his coat pockets.

"Emmett what is wrong?" Jasper shouted. I stood next to him wondering the same thing as him.

"We have the girl's numbers and we haven't called them!" As soon as his words sunk in I was out the door in a flash, racing towards my room I could hear Jasper cursing behind me. Why hadn't I remembered to call her? I dived over my bed and grabbed onto my phone that was lying on the bed side table. I looked through my contacts to find Bella's name. Once I found it I hit call. My heart was racing and I began to worry about her not picking up.

"Hello" Bella's angelic voice travelled through the receiver. My breath caught in my throat as I heard her voice.

"Hello is there anyone there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and replied.

"Bella" I answerd breathlessy. I could have sworn I heard a small sob from the other end of the line.

"Edward, is that you?"

"Yes it's me, are you okay?"

"I am now, I miss you Edward."

"I miss you too, how are Rosalie and Alice." I wonder if they were doing any better than Emmett and Jasper this morning.

"They were okay we just sat together this morning. Alice was crying her little heart out singing 'all that Jazz' in a sorrowful voice Rosalie and I sat and held her whilst she cried. Rosalie was holding us all together as usual but I knew she was missing Emmett."

"Oh I know Emmett was missing her. I walked down the stairs and sore Emmett wearing Rosalie's cardigan singing 'Rosalie' to himself." I laughed lightly.

I spoke to Bella for what felt like hours. I never wanted the convesation to end. I still had her Image stuck in my head, I don't think I would ever look at another woman as I did Bella.

"Edward I have to go Alice,Rosalie and I are going out shopping for the day." As she spoke those words I felt a sharp tug in my chest.

"Okay but promise to call later so I know that your okay?" I pleaded.

"Yes of course I will call I will miss you to much. Even more so now that we have spoken and I know you are really and not just a dream." Bella said whilst laughing lightly.

"Bye Bella have fun today, enjoy yourself."

"Bye Edward."

I shut the phone and walked into the living room. Jasper and Emmett were talking to each other with happy smiles on their faces. I looked at them both with a raised eyebrow in question to what they were so happy about.

"So what is the plan for today?" I asked. Jaspers head whipped to face mine and grinned. Emmett loooked like a kid in a candy store.

"Well Rosie told me were they were going shopping today. And you never guess what. They are going to the mall about a mile away from here, so Jasper and I have got a plan to go suprise the girls. Of course they don't know we know were that mall is so it is the perfect place to suprise them."

Inastantly I knew this was the best plan Emmett had ever made up in his life other then the time he created a plan to scare Jasper on halloween. He decided to dress as a ninja, turn all the power off and creep around our mom and dads house and make things crash and slam. Jasper ended up running out of the house screeching just as he got onto the drive mom and dad arrived home from a movie. Emmett came walking out of the house as though nothing happend, Jasper started telling them the story but as they loooked at the house all the lights were switched back on.

"Right lets go then." Jasper called.


	5. mall findings

Bella's pov

I had just stepped out of the bathroom before being dived on by an extremely happy pixie. I guess her conversation with Jasper went well. I had spoken to Edward as well, I was happy when I heard his voice. I kept telling myself yesterday wasn't just a dream that I did meet someone who I generally liked to be with.

"You okay Alice?"

"Oh Bella I'm feeling high as a kite. Jasper likes me; he said he never felt so close to someone as fast as he has me. I think he could be the one. My knight in shining armour, my soul mate."

"Alice calm down, don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about soul mates and 'the one'?" Rosalie asked. Alice jumped up and grabbed Rose's hands.

"I can feel it Rose in the pit of my stomach, the butterflies I get when I see him, how his eyes brighten when he sees me." I looked at Rose and shrugged, if Alice is happy then so am I. We both know never to bet against Alice, what Alice wants Alice gets.

"I think she's serious Rose, if she is serious about Jasper who are we to stop her from going for it?" I smiled. Alice turned and jumped into my arms.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you I knew you would understand I can see it in your eyes when you were talking to Edward you like him too." I blushed at her statement and gave a slight nod.

"Rose I know you are trying to be serious about things but Emmett is what you need, and he wants you too." Alice cooed.

"It's true, when I was talking to Edward this morning he told me Emmett was sitting on the sofa with your cardigan singing 'Rosalie' to himself." As I spoke about Emmett her eyes softened and a small smile appeared. Alice started squealing and bounced up and down.

"I knew it you like him!"

"Yes of course I like him who wouldn't he's handsome, funny, charming, protective he's everything I look for in a guy!" Rose spluttered.

Once we were all dressed, we headed out to the new mall Alice found. She had being planning this trip for weeks; if there was a new mall being opened Alice would be the person to know. She is like a sniffer dog can find anything.

As Alice pulled up into the mall car park, I looked out of the window to the huge building infront of us. Rosalie hopped out of the car as soon as it stopped. I stepped out of Alice's porsche and stood next to Rose, Alice had already taken her spot on the other side of Rosalie.

"Wow, this place looks amazing I wonder how many shops it has inside?" Alice murmerd to herself.

"Well lets go find out girls." Rose smiled and nudged Alice's arm. Alice took off in a sprint towards the entrance, Rose and I followed her shaking our heads all the way. I was definatley going to be going to sleep when I got back home. Once we finally caught up with Alice she grabbed our arms asking what took us so long beofre dragging us into the first designer shop she sore.

"This place is huge. Even the stores are massive"

"It's new Alice after you shop here for a few months you'll say it's tiny and go off to find a new mall to terrorise." I laughed which earned me a glare off Alice, I turned to Rose for help but she was off looking at the shoes rack what a suprise I thought to myself. I looked back to find Alice grinning with a hand full of clothes dangling from her fingertips. I turned to look for the changing rooms as I knew what was coming. 'Bella Barbie' as per usual. Alice firstly gave me a strapless midnight blue tube dress. I looked at it in the mirror and smiled nice choice Alice.

"Bella come out here I want to see it, Rose has shoes."

As I stepped out, Alice passed me a pair of black painten Jimmy Choo's. I slipped them on and looked at Rose and Alice.

"So what do you think?" I asked worriedly as they both had furrowed brows.

"Rose I think we need to go grab ourselves some outfits, we are going clubbing tonight"

After we spent an hour shopping we found a small Italian restraunt. We grabbed a table and put all our bags to the side. I looked around the small restraunt and smiled. I loved Italian food it was my favourite. When the waitress came over to our table she introduced herself as Angela I could have sworn I had seen her before. We decided to order a large deep pan cheese and tomato pizza with a stuffed crust. Once Angela left our table with our order Alice began to talk about the mall.

"This is my new favourite mall it has so much variety it even has small restraunts. None of the malls I have ever been to before have small restraunts dotted around the place."

"It is beautiful, did you see inside the bridal store it had a podium inside of it for the women to stand on as so they can see the dress from all directions, I know where I will be going too so I can find my wedding dress."

"Rose when do you plan to get married?"

"When I find my prince charming" She replied.

"Havn't you already Rose? Emmett?"

"Alice I can't wait forever, from the moment I meet him he ticked all my boxes but it doesn't meen somebody else won't, if I meet him again i'd be the happiest girl alive."

"I have this feeling that we will meet them again soon I don't know when but I get this feeling when he is near and I have it know."

"Oh no the all knowing Alice is here" I giggled. Our food arrived shortly after and we talked about the malll some more whilst we ate. We were in the restraunt for around an hour before we grabbed all our bags and left. We gave Angela our number and told her to call us if she wanted to go out sometime and catch up. We had spoken to her during our meal and found out we had gone to college together I laughed when I found out, I told her that her face looked familliar. On our way back to the car Alice spotted a small shoe shop right by the entrance of the mall.

"Please can we go in?" Alice begged as she began jumping up and down. Rose and I looked down at the bags we were holding and told Alice once we put these bags into the car we will come back and go into the shoe store. Her brow furrowed as she was in thought before sighing, we then recieved a small nod. Five minutes later we were back and standing outside the shoe store.

"Alice don't you think we have enough shoes already?"

"Bella stop been a spoil sport and get a move on one more pair of shoes won't kill you, now stop moaning."

After Alice had nearly tried on the whole shop I got a little board so I took a walk around the store. I was by the front window hidden partially when I sore three people I thought I would never see again.

"Jasper shut up we'll find them I sore Alice's car out front." Emmett said as the three stood metres away from the shop. I turned and whisper yelled Roses name. Once I got her attention she came over to me and spotted the guys she quickly hid herself next to me.

"What are they doing here?"

" I just heard them say 'we'll find them I sore Alice's car'" Then she finally clicked.

"Their here to find us."

"What are you two doing over there?" Alice shouted from behind us. We quickly pulled her behind the wall so the guys wouldn't spot us. After a few moments I peaked around the corner to see them start to walk away. Alice looked and spotted Jasper she grinned evily and looked at Rose and I.

"Girls I think we should play a little hide and seek."


	6. It has to be fate

Bella's pov

"What do you mean a game of hide and seek?"

"Well the guys are here to surprise us, but we are going to surprise them instead because they think we don't know they're here."

"I like were this is going Alice I taught you well."

"Rosalie we both now you got your tricks from me."

I stood and looked at Rosalie and Alice staring each other down. I knew we would be here all day if I didn't intervene. I quickly cleared my throat and gave them booth pointed looks. Alice quickly mouthed a light apology, Rose following her lead.

"So how are we going to surprise them exactly?" I asked. A small bell like laughter spilled out of Alice's mouth.

"Well we will follow them around the mall and into shops. We will pull small pranks on them just for fun, but we can't be caught because the plan will be ruined. Then if we don't get caught we'll come up with a way to show our faces."

Rosalie was thinking quietly to herself as Alice asked the shop assistant to wrap her shoes and keep hold of them until we return. The assistant politely agreed and placed Alice's shoes behind the till. Finally she bounced back to her space on my right.

"Right girls let's get going" Rose grinned evilly. As we made our way out of the shoe store we headed towards the lift, we decided to head to the top floor and work our way down, that way we have less chance of being caught. Five minutes later we were standing on the balcony of the top floor looking around the mall below.

"I can't see them any ware." Alice whined from beside me.

"Neither can I" Whilst Rose and Alice continued to moan about not being able to see them, I carried on looking around. As I looked down I spotted the guys walking from underneath us.

"Alice, look down." Alice looked down and hit Rose on the arm and pointed below us. Rose grabbed my hand and we followed Alice towards the stairs. Emmett, Edward and Jasper walked into a clothes store, and began to look around. We took our chance to move down the stairs without been noticed. As we walked into the store we quickly hid behind a shelf a few isles away from the boys. Alice grabbed a pair of socks off the shelf and rolled them up into a ball. She threw the socks and they landed right in the middle of Jaspers head. Before I could laugh I was pulled down behind the shelf.

"Nice shot Alice."

"Thank you I thought it was pretty good." We walked hunched over to the end of the isle before Alice peeked around the corner. She quickly ran to the isle opposite and told us to wait where we were. Rosalie quickly took her compact mirror out of her clutch and aimed it above the isle until we had a view of Emmett. They were looking around the room trying to find who had thrown the socks at Jasper. When they had their backs towards us I quickly grabbed another pair of socks and aimed at Emmett. My aim wasn't great and ended up hitting Jasper in the head again. Rose began to snigger beside me at my aim and I shrugged my shoulders in return.

"Excuse me but I am going to have to ask you and your friends to leave the store." I looked towards where the voice came from and found a shop assistance looking at Rose and I she also looked towards Alice who quickly ran towards us.

"Okay we'll leave." Alice smiled politely. We then heard someone shout Alice's name. Our heads spun around to see Emmett looking in our direction. Oh no this wasn't good I thought to myself.

"Oh crap run!"

We took off towards the exit, as I looked back I spotted Jasper and Edward also looking in our direction with grins as they began to chase us.

"Alice quick they are after us. We got to hide somewhere."

"Victoria secret on your right." Rose shouted as she pulled me towards the door. I grabbed onto Alice as we all stumbled into the store. We began to speed walk towards the back of the shop. We walked into the changing rooms and fell against each other laughing.

"Do you think they sore us come in here?"

"Even if they did I doubt they would walk into Victoria secret we are going to need to find another way out."

"Shall we rick it and take the front entrance?" Rose laughed. I looked at Alice and smiled.

"You are so lucky I can run in stilettos" After we hid out in the changing rooms for half hour, we walked towards the shop door. Alice looked out of the window and told us there was no sign of them. As we walked out of the store, we all began to look in every direction we could think of.

"I think it is time to make a little announcement I think." Alice giggled as she pointed towards the mall phone.

"We will get in so much trouble Alice."

"Oh Bella live a little if we get thrown out of this mall I'm sure Alice will find a new one in no time at all." I began to think that if Alice had no mall to take us to we wouldn't have to go on weekly shopping sprees.

"I have changed my mind go make an announcement Alice." She ran towards the phone, before perching herself on the desk behind her.

"Chicago mall announcement, would Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Cullen make their way towards the exit as their mother is here to pick them up. Also ladies and gentlemen if any of you would like to know what these boys look like you can easily spot them as Edward has messy bronze hair, Emmett has brown curly hair and Jasper has shoulder length blonde wavy hair. Thank you that will be all."

As she finished she hopped off the desk and skipped back towards Rose and I.

"So what did you think?"

"I think you just embarrassed the hell out of them."

"Well I think we should wait for them by our car."

We began to walk towards the exit when I was lifted off my feet. I squealed in surprise and began to wiggle out of their grip.

"Calm down my Bella." I instantly froze at the sound of Edwards voice at my ear. After the shock wore off I melted into his arms. As he lowered me back to my feet I turned and looked up at his shining face.

"Hi"

"Hi nice show you, Rosalie and Alice put on today."

"I missed you, how did you know we were here?" I asked in wonder. How did they know we were here?

"Well I missed you too, longest 24 hours of my life. And as for knowing you whereabouts Rosalie told Emmett you were coming here today for a shopping trip so we headed out to the mall to find you."

"How far away do you live from this mall?"

"Around twenty minutes what about you?"

"I live around half hour away. I never realised you lived close." I answered as I snuggled into his arms. I looked towards the others to see them in a similar embrace.

"Edward we are going to take the girls back to our house you coming?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked at me and asked if I wanted to go to their house with the others. I agreed willingly and we headed out of the mall. Alice quickly made a stop at the shoe store to grab her new shoes before meeting us at the car.

"We will follow behind you guys."

"Sure you can keep up shorty?"

"Oh I am certain I can keep up have you seen the car I'm driving?"

We all began to laugh at Alice's and Emmett's little scrap. Edward gave me a tight hug and a small kiss on my head before we headed to our separate cars. I couldn't wait to see the house the guys live in.

"I think it has to be fate." Alice smiled as she started up the engine of the car.

"What has to be fate?"

"Us the boys, we are destined to be together."

"You know what Alice I think you are right." Rose and I agreed.


	7. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Bella's pov

We followed behind Emmett's huge jeep for about twenty minutes on the highway before they took a turning onto a private drive. After five minutes we pulled up in front of a small white house. Emmett parked the jeep in front of the garage, and then Alice smoothly pulled up beside it and killed the engine. Rosalie and Alice quickly hopped out and headed towards Jasper and Emmett. I was about to get out of the car when my passenger door was already open, I looked up to find Edward holding my door open.

"I've never had someone open my car door for me before."

"Well get used to it my mother always told me to open and close a ladies car door for them."

"She sounds like a very wise woman."

"She is indeed."

Jasper led the way towards the front door pulling Alice behind. I giggled at the thought of Alice being pulled along instead of her pulling one of us. As I walked in I gasped at the layout of the house it was very tidy for three boys living here. Soon as you walked in there was a seating area. Two plush leather sofas and one love seat were spread out around the room. I could hear the quiet gasps of Rosalie and Alice as they themselves looked at the living room.

"How do the three of you keep the house so tidy?" Alice asked in wonder.

"Well Edward over there is a bit of a neat freak and constantly keeps the house in tip top condition, Jasper and I try to help but he just says we'd make more mess."

"Well Emmett you do have a fascination to dance whilst you're cleaning."

"And?"

"When you start spinning you bang into everything and destroy the place."

Emmett's face fell in mock sadness then took Rose's hand and guided her to the stairs.

"Come on Rose I know where I'm not wanted." With a dramatic flip of the head Emmett slowly dragged himself up the stairs with a giggling Rosalie behind. I felt Edwards arm snake its way around my waist and pull me toward him.

"Would you like a tour of our house?"

"Why yes I would." I replied as I laughed lightly at his formal invitation.

We walked towards a door opposite the living room as Alice and Jasper headed for the stairs Emmett and Rosalie had just travelled up. As we walked into the next room I found a beautiful modern kitchen with a pantry to the left. In the centre of the room there sat a breakfast bar with six bar stools surrounding it. The rest of the kitchen was supplied with modern kitchen appliances which were top of the range from what I could see. I walked into the kitchen further and let my hand glide over the breakfast bar. I always love to cook my own meals instead of buying takeout.

"I take it you like to cook?"

"Yeah ever since I was little girl I loved to spend Sunday afternoons with my mother baking cakes."

"My mom was the same she always tried to get Emmett, Jasper or I to bake with her on the weekends but we always went out to the park to throw a football around. My dad could see how it would sadden my mother so every two weeks on a Saturday we would help cook dinner for the family."

We spoke a little more about our family past. I laughed at all the scraps him,Jasper and Emmett used to have as kids. Growing up as an only child was lonely at times but as soon as Alice and Rosalie came into my life there was never a dull moment. Edward and I chuckled together at my stories with Alice and Rosalie, of course they were more girlier than Edwards stories but he didn't seem to get bored once whilst I was explaining. Around an hour later we had made it around the downstairs of the house and most of the upstairs. We came to the last door upstairs which Edward specifically left till last, I was excited to see what was inside. What was he been so secretive about?

"This is my favourite room of the house and nobody but me is aloud into it but I have decided I would like to share with you my pride and joy."

As Edward slowly opened the door he quickly moved inside and stood by the wall and motioned me in. I eagerly popped my head into the room and slowly walked through the door. Once i turned to what Edward was staring at I let out a smalll gasp, as a soft smile spread across my face. Sitting in the centre of the room was a black grande piano. The light from the window streamed in and bounced off the lid. From what I could tell it was in perfect condition. I loved classical music and the piano, I once tried playing the piano but I couldn't co-ordinate my hands to play a tune.

"So what do you think?"

"Edward it's beautiful, I never new you played the piano."

"Not many people do, only my family and now you. I don't like people knowing that I play an instrument of this kind. In high school I was picked on because I had a talent to play. I didn't touch my piano for months because of the bullying, my mother always tried to get me to play it again as she loved to here me play it whilst she cleaned the house, but I couldn't bring myself to play again. You probably think it's pathetic."

"No, no I think its so nice to know you can play an instrument of this kind. When I was little I tried to play but I could never co ordinate my hands propally. When did you begin to play again?"

"After a few months of me being embarassed to play, Emmett and Jasper came and had a firm talk with me. They told me to ignore what others said, that they were just jealous because they couldn't play. They sat with me for about an hour telling me I should get back to playing. The day after I sat for about two hours staring at the piano deciding wether or not to play again. I did finally decide to compose again, when Esme heard me begin to play again she rushed into the room with a huge smile on her face and her eyes glistening with unshed tears."

As Edward finished the story a smile appeared on his face, his face of joy and happiness. I liked this side of Edward so calm and enchanting he was so handsome. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He slowly pulled me close to him and wrapped me in his strong arms. After what felt like an hour he began to pull me towards the piano. We sat down on the bench and Edward placed his hands lightly onto the black and white keys. He began to play a soft melody. He played for around 3 minutes before he brought it to an end. I looked into his eyes once he finished and found him looking at me intently.

"What did you think?"

"It was beautiful Edward, who composed it?"

"I did"

"Who did you compose it for?"

"You."

"Me? why?"

"I havn't been inspired to compose a piece in weeks. But the night I met you the melody just flowed out of me."

I didn't know what to say so I simply pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips softly to his. He quickly responded and leaned into the kiss. We broke away and continued to stare at each other. We were snapped out of bubble when we heard a knock on the door. Jaspers voice came from the other side of the door.

"Guys we are going to watch a film do you want to join us?"

"Sure we'll be down in a minute." Edward replied. He quickly took my hand and lifted me from my seat and threw me over his shoulder, I let out a squeal of shock and began to laugh.

"Edward put me down now!" I orderd he just chuckled and carried on walking towards the stairs. I kept trying to wiggle out of his grip but each time I did he tightend his hold on me. Once we entered the living room the others laughed at my position ontop of Edwards shoulder. He finally put me down on the floor then pulled me into the love seat with him.

"Right we'll play rock,paper,scissors." I heard Alice say. Her and Emmett were fighting over a film. Alice wanted to watch 'The ugly truth' whilst Emmett wanted to watch 'reel steel'.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"Yes I win in your face Emmett." Alice laughed as she rushed to put the dvd in th dvd player.

Half way through the film my eyes began to slowly close and my head fell against Edwards shoulder. A few seconds later I was engulfed in sleep.


	8. First Date

Bella POV

I was in complete and utter bliss, I never wanted to wake up. Yesterday when Edward told me about his high school years and how he was picked on I felt so upset for what he had to go through. I was also speechless when I found out he had written me a song it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me in my life. After what felt like a lifetime I began to stir from my slumber. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I new straight away that I had being moved from my position downstairs. I sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. A soft snore popped me out of my daze. I looked towards were the snore had come from and found Edward lying on his stomach asleep.

He was so handsome his hair was sticking out in all directions and his face was hidden in his arms. He was still fully clothed but his shirt had risen up at the one side which exposed some of his skin. I streched my arms above my head and let out a laugh when two strong arms pulled me towards the bed.

"You weren't thinking of sneaking out on me were you?" Edward growled playfully in my ear.

"Now why would I leave, this bed it's so comfortable."

"Oh so you would rather spend a day in my bed then spending the day out with me?"

I looked at Edwards face and smirked. I grabbed the pillow from behind Edwards head and yanked it roughly. I pulled it in my arms and lay on the bed with my back towards Edward. Not two seconds later I was pinned to the bed with Edward hovering over me with an evil smile.

"So you don't want to go out with me today?"

"No" I whispered back with a smile. He leaned down and left a lingering kiss on my lips.

"How about now?"

I struggled to say no under his intense stare so I closed my eyes and whispered a quick no. Once again he kissed me and pulled away just as I wanted more.

"Sure you want to pass up the offer?" He smirked knowing full well what he was doing to me. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"No" I stated. Edward stared at me for a few more seconds before letting me go. He got up and began to walk towars the bedroom door looking as if he had just found out his dog had gone missing. I giggled at his expression and ran towards him leaping onto his back when I was close enough. I wrapped my arms and legs around his torso and placed a small kiss on his kneck.

"Changed your mind?" Edward asked as he kissed my head.

"Duh" We both laughed at each other and shared a quick kiss.

Edward carried me downstairs and through into the kitchen. When we arrived we found the four of them siting at the breakfast bar. Rosalie looked half asleep aswell as Jasper however Emmett and Alice were wide awake. They all looked towards us and we exchanged a few Hello's and Mornings. Edward sat me down on a stool before heading towards the coffee machine.

"Well good morning sunshine" I said smiling at Rosalie who was sat opposite me. She swiftly flicked me the finger and lowerd her head back to the table.

"So good night Bella?"

"It was good Alice how about yours?" I asked with a raised eyebrow whilst I glanced at Jaspers shirt she was wearing. She laughed and mouthed later to me, I quickly nodded and grabbed the coffee Edward had just given to me.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Emmett asked with a huge grin plasterd across his face. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, he then rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm taking Bella out for the day, so you guys can do whatever you want."

"So your taking Bella on a date?" Alice asked brightly.

"Looks like it, Bella would you like to go on a date with me?" Edward asked looking into my eyes. I smiled and nodded before snuggling back into his warm arms.

"OOOOOO Bellsie and Eddie are going on a date" Emmett said in a sing song voice, not two seconds later I heard a loud smack.

"Ow Rose that hurt" He whined. I began to laugh and the others joined shortly after.

We sat together and talked for the next half hour. I started to panick slightly when I noticed I didn't have any clothes to change into for mine and Edwards outing. But sure enough Alice reassured me we still had our clothes from yesterday's shopping in the boot of Alice's car. Rosalie and Alice stole me for the next hour to get me ready for my date with Edward. I was so excited this would be our official first date. Rosalie chose my outfit whilst Alice put together all the accessories. I was stood a dark purple silk blouse with black skinny jeans. Also I had a new pair of gucci ballett shoes. Finally they had straightened my hair and applied my make up.

"Wow Bella you look amazing. Alice I think we did well." Rosalie laughed as she flicked her long golden locks over her shoulder.

"I think we did Rose, We are amazing I think we should open our own boutique." Alice replied slightly sarcastically knowing full well Rosalie and herself already had opened their own boutique.

"Talking of the boutique, Alice we really should start designing next years clothing line." Both Rose and Alice began to go into deep conversation, giving each other their opinions on what they should include.

Then there came a knock on the bedroom door. Alice rushed over to open it and spotted Edward in a button down shirt and dark was jeans, he looked amazing his hair was just as messy as this morning but it looked as if he had tried to run a brush through it. As our eyes connected we both smiled softly towards each other. Edward walked through the door and came and stood infront of me. He took both of my hands then brought them to his lips, ever so softly he placed a kiss on my knuckles.

"You look amazing." He said breathlessly.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I replied before quickly giving him a kiss on his cheek. We then joined our hands and walked towards the bedroom door. I quickly turned towards Rosalie and Alice.

"Thankyou for helping me get ready I'll see you later on."

"It's okay Bella, and Edward did Emmett give you the directions to our house so you can drop Bella home afterwards?"

"Yes Rose he gave me the details, well we better get going see you guys later."

"Bye."

Edward and I then took off running towards the front door, on our way out we shouted our goodbye's to Emmett and Jasper who were sitting in the livingroom on the Xbox. They both laughed at our dramatic exit. Once outside Edward walked me towards the passenger door of his Volvo, he politely opened the door for me and closed it once I was seated in the car. He quickly hopped into the car and started the engine.

"So are you going to tell me where we are off to?" I asked, not knowing what his plans were for today.

"Well we are firstly going to see a movie, then I'm taking you out for dinner. However the last place I'm taking you is going to be a suprise." I turned to face him and gave him a pout, trying to persuade him to tell me where we were going last. Edward laughed at my sad expression before shaking his head and turning it back towards the road. After siting for ten minutes in comfortable scilence we arrived at the cinema. Once again Edward opened and closed my door for me.

"So have you decided what we are going to watch?"

"Yes Alice told me you wanted to go and see the new Sherlock film, so I got us tickets to see that. Is that okay?" He asked worriedly. I laughed softly and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's perfect thankyou."

"Your welcome, lets go or we are going to miss the start." Edward said quickly as he then began pulling me towards the cinema.

After the film finished we walked out of the cinema in bliss, Edward had his arms wrapped around my shoulders and I had mine around his waist. So far this was a perfect first date.

"So where are we going for dinner?"

"Only to the best Pizza restraunt in the whole of Chicago." Edward exclaimed whirling his arms around. I put my head onto his chest as I laughed, this man couldn't be anymore perfect.

As we walked into the Pizza restraunt, I was hit with the smell of freshly baked bread.

"Table for two please." Edward asked the waitress who was basically undressing him with her eyes. I tightened my arms around Edwards waist and sent a warning look towards the waitress, who was batting her eyelashes at Edward. We walked towards a small booth at the back of the restraunt. Once the waitress left Edward looked at me with a look of concern.

"You okay Bella?"

"Edward were you seriously not paying attention. that waitress was flirting with you whilst I was standing next to you."

"Bella-"

"What?"

"Are you jealous Bella." Edward asked whilst a smug smile was pulling on the side of his mouth.

"No Edward I was not jealous." Edward pulled my hands in his.

"Bella, look at me" I shook my head. He sighed softly.

"Bella I didn't recognise her flirting because if you were paying attention you would have noticed my eyes never left you." I looked up at his face from under my lashes and smiled.

"Oh and by the way I saw you giving her a glare." I gasped and smacked his hands away, whilst Edward laughed at my shock. He came and sat around my side of the table and wrapped his arms around me.

"Would you like to order?" Came a nasaly voice. I looked up and put on a fake smile.

"we'll like to share a deep pan cheese and tomato Pizza, with a filled crust thankyou." With that she finally stormed away, with our order.

"Seriously Edward we are going on a hike?"

"Bella Really it isn't that far." Edward laughed. We were standing at the bottom of a forest with a trail before us. Apparently my surprise was on this trail.

"Okay I'll carry you."

"Fine." I quickly jumped on Edwards back, and he started walking along the trail.

We passed through trees and bashes for around half an hour before Edward finally told me we were here. He lowerd me off of his back and put me on my feet. I walked through the bushes and came to a stand still. There infront of me there was a cliff edge. Edard took my hand and guided me to the edge. We both sat down and looked out infont of us. There below was the whole of Chicago lite up. I rested my head against Edwards shoulder.

"I usually come up here when I want to think." Edward said breaking our scilence.

"It's beautiful."

"I felt the need to share it with you Bella. I like you Bella a lot, I feel a connection with you. And to make this day even more perfect would you be my girlfriend?"

I looked up at Edwards face and sore nothing but love and adoration on his eyes.

"Yes a million times yes."

"The perfect end to a perfect first date."


	9. spill

Bella's pov

"Bella wake up!"

"Bella wakey wakey rise and shine."

Someone pulled open my bedroom curtains and daylight flooded into my bedroom, I groaned loudly and rolled over burying my head into my pillow.

"Go away"

"Come on Bella we want to know what happened last night, after Edward dropped you off you wonderd into the house with a huge grin on your face. Then completly ignored us and passed out in your room still wearing a huge smile."

Yesterdays events began to rush back to me. First the cinema, pizza restraunt, on top of the cliff then lastly Edward asking me to be his girlfriend. My face lit up a the thought of him and a smile began to tug on the sides of my mouth.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek there it is that smile has returned" Alice squealed before jumping onto the bed and clapping her hands. Rosalie began to laugh at her then sat down next to me on my bed.

"Okay, Okay I'll tell you"

For the next hour I replayed all of last nights events. They awhed in all the right paces and each whisperd 'What a bitch' when I told them about the flirting waitress. Each of them had huge grins on their faces when I explained about the cliff side with the view of Chicago. All that was left to tell them was that Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend, a soft smile spread across my face at the thought.

"What is that smile all about Bella are you leaving something out?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Come on Bella spit it out already I'm getting old over here" Rose blurted.

"Hang on will you, well after Edward and I watched the sunset over Chicago he... well... askedmetobehisgirlfriend" I rushed out.

I looked up at Rose and Alice, they were both sitting with their jaws hanging open with blinking eyes. I began to bite my lip getting a bit nervous. Did they not want Edward and I to be together? Finally huge smiles filled their faces, the room was quickly filled with squeals and giggles.

"Oh my gosh I am so happy for you two no wonder you were so spaced out last night you were probably in heaven."

"Oh Bella I am so happy for you I knew he would ask you I had a feeling. Rosalie you owe me twenty dollars." Alice laughed. Rosalie huffed and pulled a twenty dollar bill from her back pocket.

"You two bet on us!" I exclaimed.

"Well yeah we got board and this made it more interesting. Rose had betted for next week."

"Well come on we better get ready the boutique isn't going to run itself."

Half hour later we were all ready to head out. Alice had dressed me in a floral summer dress and red high heels. My hair was in a basic high pony and neutral make up. Rosalie was wearing her new red playsuit with her favourite pair of christian louboutins. Finally Alice being Alice wore a pair of baby pink short shorts and a white halter neck top. Paired with white cotton wedges.

"We are taking my car." Rosalie stated wanting to drive her new Audi TT.

"Okay I didn't feel like driving today anyway." I laughed. I locked up the house and followed Rosalie and Alice to the car. Rosalie slid into the drivers side and Alice hopped into the passenger seat as I took the backseat. As it was so warm outside Rosalie put the roof down. It was nice to drive through Chicago with the winding hitting my face. I put on my sunglasses that were inside my little clutch bag Alice had thrust into my hand before I walked out of the door. A little while later Rosalie parked the car on the carpark behind the store. Once there Alice opened the door and glided the through the room. Our interior designer Esme was a genious when it came colours and fitting in all new technology. The shelves were white and made the room look bigger. There were two rows running down each side of the room where the clothes were all hung up in order of seasons. In the centre of the room were two white leather benches. Hanging in the middle of the room was a small chandilier.

"Everytime I walk into this boutique I just want to call Esme and thank her for doing such an amazing job designing this place." Alice smiled.

"I know what you mean it's like a breath of fresh air in here."

"Well I need to call her anyway I need a new glass shelf for our shoe collection."

Alice quickly left the room to call Esme.

"Bella have any plans on your next book?" Rosalie asked me. I hadn't really though about it yet. I had just finished my last dark fantasy book. I had written one best selling book since I left university.

"I havn't Rose I might write a sequel to my first seen as I left it on a clliff hanger."

"I loved that book you wrote, please write another I know your fans would love tio know what happens next."

"Fans Rose?"

"Bella your book went straight to the top for crying out load of course you are going to have fans. When you had to do the book signing over one thousand people turned up." Rose shouted as I began to laugh.

"right we are going to Esme's house to look at new glass shelves" Alice called out as she skipped back into the room.

"What are we going to do about the boutique we can't just lock up" Rose replied.

"Don't worry I have already called Angela and Bree to come in early and they said they'd take care of everything here."

"Okay well what are we waiting for lets go." I said ushering them both out of the door.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up infront of Esme's house. Rosalie parked her car infront of the double garage and killed the engine, we quickly hopped out and walked towards the front door. Alice pressed the doorbell and a man in his early fortys came to the door. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Esme's husband" we quickly said our greeting before Carlisle let us in. I began to get a weird feeling that I'd heard carlisle's name before.

"Bella, Alice, Rosalie how are you." Esme asked as she walked into the living room.

"We're well thankyou." I replied for all of us, Esme gently pulled each of us into a warm hug.

"Esme have you seen any glass shelves that would look good in the boutique?" Alice asked excitedly. Esme picked up her laptop that was lying on the table and placed it on her lap.

"Boys get in here." Carlisle shouted.

"Boys?" Rosalie questioned.

"Why yes I have three sons."

"We never knew."

"Yes their called Edward, Emmett and Jasper" all three of us froze instantly. I looked at Rosalie and Alice and they had the same shocked looks on their faces, I knew I had heard Esme and Carlisle's name before but I never thought they could have been the guys parents.

Heavy foot steps and laughs filled the kitchen. We all looked at the door to find Standing infront of us were our guys.

"Bella? Edward?"

"Rosie? Emmett?"

"Alice? Jasper?"


	10. Welcome to the Family!

Bella's POV

"Bella?" "Edward?"

"Rosie?" "Emmett?"

"Alice?" "Jasper?"

A confused scilence filled the room. The six of us stood facing each other with shocked looks. Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked futher into the room towards us. Edward took my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so confused, you are Esme's son?" I asked.

"Yes and have been for twenty two years." He laughed.

"We have known Esme for over three years, how come we have never heard or sore any of you?" Rose added.

"Well if my boys would come and see me more often you probably would have, I don't tend to mention them when I am working but when I heard the boys mention your names earlier I knew I had to get you all together somehow, and when Alice called I took the chance." Esme laughed.

"Mom if you want us to come round all you have to do is call and ask." Emmett said whilst wrapping one of his huge bear arms around her.

"Well mom I'm glad you did get us all together today. I would like to meet my girlfriend."

Suddenly Esme glided across the room and wrapped me in her arms giving me warm hug.

"I knew when you two were looking at each other from across the room something was going on. Welcome to the family!"

"Mom meet my girlfriend Rosie." Emmett boomed.

'Smack' "ow"

"Don't call me Rosie."

"Rosalie I am glad you can keep him in check because he's been a handful since birth ."

Everone turned around to face Alice and Jasper.

"What?" they said together.

"Any news to share with us?" Carlisle questioned.

"Nope we haven't reached that mile stone yet" grumbled Alice folding her small arms across her chest. Jasper pulled her into his arms and whispered something in her ear, Alice's smile returned to her face. Rosalie and I gave her a questioning look.

"We are going on a date tomorrow." Jasper smiled brightly.

For the rest of the day the eight of us sat around the living room talking about the day we all met at the theme park. At around five O'clock Esme demanded that we all stopped for dinner. Edward and I took off upstairs to his old room. We sat in comfortable scilence for around an hour listening to music before Emmett bounded in with Rosalie begging for us to watch a movie with them. We all agreed to watch one after dinner so we didn't have to stop the movie haf way through.

Two hours later we all were sat in the basement watching 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1'

"Hey guys we should have a movie marathon next weekend and watch all of the Harry Potter movies." Emmett shouted excitedly.

I looked up at Edward and he smiled softly and kissed me softly.

"I think thats a good Idea Em', What do the rest of you think?" Edward asked.

"Sure we arn't doing anything next weekend, where are we going to have this movie marathon your house or ours?" Alice grinned happily.

"Well why don't we have at your house, Emmett and I havn't been yet!" Jasper replied pulling Alice into his arms nuzziling his face into her kneck playfully. Alice giggled then smacked him on his head.

"So that is sorted Harry Potter movie marathon next week at our house, we'll start at around 12 O'clock" Rose repeated writing the event into her blackberry.

"Bella, Rose we better get going if we want to get home tonight, we have a busy week ahead at the boutique so we need to go sorry." Alice groaned standing up out of Jaspers lap.

Rosalie and I turned to Alice and knodded our heads. We all stood up and walked towards the exit of the basement. Once we got to the living room Carlisle and Esme came over to us and said their goodbyes.

"It has been lovely to have you around today girls and so happy to find out my three boys havn't gotten involved with a bunch of idiots." Esme smiled before turning to he sons andgiving them a stern look. Rose, Alice and I giggled.

"We have had a great time Esme and don't worry we'll keep them all out of trouble." Rose smiled warmly.

"Dinner was really nice Esme,I must borrow the recipe so I can make it myself." I beamed.

"I will go and get it for you now!" She said rushing out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Alice, Rosalie, Bella you are welcome back here anytime the door is always open for visitors. If you do come round drag these three with you Esme won't say but she misses them being around." Carlisle said.

Esme rushed back into the living room and handed m,e the recipe, the guys lead us outside to our car. Edward gave me a sweet kiss before opening my car door.

I kissed him again quickly before Alice shouted at me to stop kissing Edward and get in the car, I heard Edward chuckle and wave as Alice pulled out of the Cullens hugedrive way.


	11. Typical Week at the end of a collection

Bella's POV

This week has been pretty hectic for us girls we have barely had time to sit down all week. Alice's date monday night went pretty well she stumbled through the door with a teenage smile on her face. Jasper had finally kissed her! We sat for the rest of the night talking about the evening. Jasper had taken Alice to the new Italien restraunt in Chicago city. Rose, Alice and I decided we should go their for a girls night out next week to celebrate finishing the new autum/winter collection at the boutique also for me finally starting to write a sequel to my first book.

From tuesday through to thursday Alice and Rosalie worked day and night to get the clothes ready to be put on sale as soon as autum hits. The mood in our house has not been very good as we have not had time to tidy up or do our weekly shop for food. We have had to order take out everyday. Alice began to moan tursday moring about getting to fat after eating all the take out food. Rosalie was getting angry at Alices moods which started a huge fight mid week. I tried to calm them down but nothing worked. In the end I dragged Alice to her room to let her calm down. Rosalie left shortly after to cool herself off.

By friday morning all was well Alice and Rose decided to take a day off from work as everything was more or less done with their new collection. They both apologised to each other about their previous argument and then to me for being able to split them up before fists were thrown. As the guys would be coming around tomorrow for the movie marathon, I decided we girls should all clean the house and go to the supermarket to stock up on food for tomorrow as we all know Emmett can eat anyone out of house and home.

"Bella can you make your famous pasta bowl for dinner please we haven't had a good meal in ages" Alice asked sweetly batting her eyelashes and giving me pupy dog eyes.

"Sure, Alice why not I haven't cooked in a while it would be nice for us all to have a meal together and not being seprerated twenty four seven due to work."

Rosalie walked into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar, "Did I hear your making pasta for dinner bell?"

"Yes I am so we better go shopping now so I have enough time to prep and cook the dambed meal" I yelled before we all burst into fits of laughter.

Three hours later I for once had dragged Alice and Rosalie shopping even if it was just for food. Rose had helped me prep the food as we both didn't trust Alice enough with a knife, as the last time she held a knife she managed to nearly slice her finger off as well as cutting my arm.

"Right move out of my way so I can put the food on the table." Rosalie yelled out making sure she didn't bump into Alice or me as she walked into the dinning room. Alice and I had set the table and got the drinks out to go with the meal.

Over dinner Rosalie and Alice began to ask me about how my book was going as they felt bad for being in a pissy mood all week. It went great they were both exstatic that I had said I may be able to get it ready to be sent and edited in the next few months. Also we got onto the subject of the guys coming over tomorrow. We decided we would get up early tomorrow morning and gather all of our pillows and blankets so we could make the floor comfy for us to lie on as the living room didn't have enough seats for us all to sit down.

At around ten O'clock we all decided to head to bed ready foir the day ahead tomorrow.


	12. Movie Marathon

Bella's POV

"Bella wake up, we got to get the living room sorted out for when the guys get here." Alice said rattling me.

I groaned and slapped her hands away, "Alice five more minutes please I'm tired."

"Fine you be all bed headed and smelly for when Edward gets here, which is about hmmmmmmmm...Twenty minutes."

Suddenly I shot out of bed almost landing straight on the floor, I ran like a mad women to the bathroom, god I can't let Edward see me like this. I was soon whipped out of my rush when I heard Alice's bell like laughter.

"What Alice we have to get ready now!"

"No we don't Bella, Alice has just done the exact same thing to me to get me out of bed, the guys arn't going to be here for another hour it's only seven they're not here till eight."Rosalie grumbled glaring at Alice in the process.

"Well my work is done so come on both of you into the shower." Alice commanded pushing Rosalie out of the door.

"I'm going to kill you Alice" I hissed at her.

"No your not You'll thank me for this later." She replied.

Twenty minutes later, I'd finished in the bathroom and headed towards Alice's bedroom. Once there I found Rosalie sitting on Alices beauty chair reading a magazine, she looked at me when I walked and smiled. I raised my eyebrows silently asking where Alice was and she simply pointed to The giant closet across the room. The doors had being opened as far as they could go and I could faintly here Alice juntering to herself, that little pixie makes me laugh sometimes.

"Right I bought us all new pajamas to wear today, as I don't think you'd like to sit around in jeans." Alice said appearing out of the closet.

"Thank you Alice but these better not be outrageous, it doesn't bother me but sweet little Bella over here may get a little embarassed." Rosalie cackled.

"There suitable to each of use Rosalie you have a top and shorts set there scarlett silk with lace at the bottom of the shorts. Bella you have a floor length midnight blue jumpsuit. I was so suprised I could find something like that. And for me I have a baby pink night dress." Alice laughed swinging her dress arround.

Five minutes later all three of us were in our outfits ready for the guys to arrive.

" Okay Alice help me grab these blankets, Bella pick up the pillows and bring them downstairs so we can set up the living room." Rose instructed laughing when Alice and I stood at attention.

Once downstairs Alice and Rosalie layed out three blankets out on the floor, Then I placed four pillows on each of the blankets for us all to lean on so we were comfortable.

"Right girls I think the living room is all prepped and ready, lets go get the food out." I smiled wanting to get to the kitchen so I could have my cup of coffee.

Rosalie opened the fridge and just stared at the food," I didn't realise we brought this much food for today!"

"Well Rose we needed quite alot you know what Emmett's like he eats like he's a hoover!" Alice laughed loudly, I joined shortly as Rose glared at each of us.

"Okay Rose, Alice take as much as you can and lay it out on the coffe table we should have enough room on there" Each of us took armfulls of food and walked back into the living room and shuffled the food arround the table.

We sat on the breakfast bar for arround ten minutes drinking coffee and talking about the new car Rose wanted to buy. Bang on eight O'clok the door bell rang out. The three of us looked at each other and Alice put her coffee on the table and raced out of the room towards the front door.

"Hiyaa Alice." Emmetts voice boomed out. I looked at Rose and she began to walk out of the kitchen. Not two seconds later Edward entered the kitchen and gave me a crooked smile dazzaling me. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms arround me and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I am so suprised you are acctually up this early," Edward chuckled earning him a slap on the arm from me.

"If it was up to me I would still be in bed." I grumbled clutching onto his white t-shirt which showed off his muscled torso.

"Guys are you coming in here to watch the film Rose is putting it on!" Jasper yelled from the other room. I pulled myself out of Edwards grip and he pouted at the loss of contact I leaned up and kissed him giggling at his expression, I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Hi Bella" Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

"Hi guys, hope this isn't to early but we needed it to be if we were going to fit all of the films in." They shook there heads and took their placed on the floor next to their other halfs. Edward and I sat against the sofa after he positioned the pillows behind his back, I lay down and rested my head on his chest.

"Okay is everybody ready? If not it's tough the film is going on now." Rosalie laughed. Alice ran to the curtains and closed them making the room darker. I snuggled into Edwards chest further as he tightened his arms around me and kissed my head.

Half an hour into the film Emmett had already eaten half of the snacks we had laid out on the table. Edward and I were sharing a box of pringles but I kept slapping his hand away everytime he tried to feed me.

Two hours later the first film had finished and we all stood up to stretch out.

"Rosie, Wing-gardiem-levio-o-sar!" Emmett yelled waving his arms in the air.

"Emmett you will never be able to perform anytype of magic so please stop trying to levotate me" Rose replied to Emmett who looked like a five year old who'd lost his toy car.

"Did you like the film?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms arround my waist and pulling me to his chest.

"Yes, I haven't watched the first film in so long it was good to refresh my memory". I smiled kissing his chin.

The second and third film went quite quickly, Alice let out a little tear when Ginny was dieing. Before the fourth film we topped up on food as Emmett was still complaining about being hungry.

"Emmett we bought so much food and extra just for you, how the hell are you still hungry after eating it all?" Alice laughed looking up at Emmett who was towering over her rubbing his belly.

"Alice I am a machine I constantly need feeding or I go into shut down."

"Okay Em, here is the phone order yourself some pizza for lunch, but order some food for the rest of us." I said handing the house phone to him.

Twenty minutes later the pizza arrived and we spread the food out between us before the movie started. During the film Rosalie spoke up.

"Hey guys is it just me or does Cedric Diggory look a lot like Edward."

We all leaned towards the sceen for a closer look and all gasped in shock. We all turned towards Edward who didn't look to pleased as to what had been said.

"What!, I do not look like him." He huffed. I gave him a sweet smiles and nodded at him.

"Yes you do honey, but you are better than he is you're sweet, kind, funny."

"Hell no Cedric Diggory is better he has magic!" Emmett shouted out.

"Thanks Emmett, nice to know I'm loved around here."

After that we carried on watching the rest of the film. Towards the end I gripped on to Edward as the film began to become darker and more frightening. When the four competitors where going through the Maze I kept ducking underneath Edwards arm as the film kept making me jump. Rosalie and Alice where the same, even Emmett jumped once or twice but he wouldn't admit he was scared. As Harry and Cedric got sent to the graveyard I looked from under Edwards arm. It was probably the worst timing as a minute later Wormtail killed him.

"NO!" The girls and I shouted.

"How could you kill him! oh wait he's still here just re-encoranated into Edward's body." Emmett called out pointing at Edward. Edward let out a low growl that rippled through his chest, I held him tighter to make sure he didn't dive over the table and try and strangle Emmett.

Alice, Rosalie and I cried till the end of the film. I threw them the box of tissues after I had taken some for myself.

"That had to have been one of the saddest endings to a film. I can't believe they killed Cedric and now Voldermort is back and nobody believes Harry except for Dumbeldore". Alice wept holding Jaspers T-shirt him her tiny hand.

"You okay after that?" Edward asked me.

"Yes I am fine we better put the next one now or we will not get to the end of the films we still have four to watch." I replied.

Alice and Jasper went to the kitchen to re-fill our drinks as Edward and I put in the next film. Alice gave everbody their drinks while Jasper put theirs next to their seats.

The fifth film went fairly quickly, I lay in Edwards arms through the full two hours. Th eonly disruptions in the film was Emmett trying to turn the new defense against the dark arts teacher into a frog. But If I could I would help him that woman was a bitch.

"Why is she so horrible? Harry did the right thing standing up to her even though he got hurt." Rosalie huffed.

"I agree, wasn't it shocking how Voldermort came back, what a way to show everyone he's here by appearing in the ministery of magic." Alice added.

"It was just sad how Siruis died, now Harry has no family left at all, I would be heartbroken if it was me."

"Don't worry Bella, you will never be alone you always have us five. And especially me I'm never going to let you go." Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned round and cuddled into his side hiding my face as I was sure I was about to cry from the sweetness of this man.

Several hours later we had finished the movies. It was a mix of emotions in the last films, so many died, Voldermort was defeated and it was the end of the Harry Potter series. But overall I think we all had a fantastic day.

"Emmett If you don't stop running around I swear to moses up above I'll personally break your legs."

"But Rosie you know I'm just happy that Voldermort is dead, I celebrating we are all free."

"Emmett you do realise this is all fiction, this will never happen." Edward asked a very childlike Emmett.

"Sure I do Eddie but you never know something very similar could happen."

"Not in your lifetime Em." Alice giggled.

"Well it is seven O'Clock so how about we order some food?" I said throwing the phone in Jaspers direction fully knowing if I gave the phone to Emmett we would be there all day.

"Jasper order one of everything for me and Rose!" Yelled Emmett.

"Fine but you're paying you lump of lard." Jasper yelled back.

"Why!?"

"You order the most food so you can pay."

"We better head off after dinner." Edward grumbled.

"Awh baby don't pout, you know you could just stay here."

"But I wouldn't want to invade your space." Edward growled smugly into my shoulder.

"I don't care if you invade my space personally."

"Well we may be having an early night."

I looked into Edwards eyes and they darkened with desire, I smiled slyly before crashing my lips to his. "Well I think we shall."

Edward suddenly swung my up and over hius shoulder and ran towards the stairs.

"Cancel our order Em, Bella and me are off to bed." Edward yelled causing me to laugh like a mainiac.

We recieved lts of whistles and cat calls as we left the room. As we reached my room Edward threw me onto the bed and leaped ontop of me.

Smilling Devilshly he smashed his lips to mine.


	13. Glowing

Bella's POV

I'm in utter peace. I rolled over and opened my eyes to find Edward staring back at me with a bright smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning" I smiled tucking my head into Edwards chest giggling at the thoughts of what happened last night.

"I think we are going to be cleaning this room today Love."

"Why?" I looked around the room and began laughing.

"What did we do last night I can't remember destroying the place?... oh wait yes, yes I can."

"I think we went a bit wild last night, You are going to need new pillows."

I looked at the floor and found there was not a patch where I could see the wooden flooring, every spot was covered in feathers.

"Edward! What did you do?"

"Me! What about you? I'll think you'll find it was you who destroyed the pillows."

I whipped my head arround and smiled evilly right before I pounced towards him knocking him off-balance. Unfortunately that was a bad idea as we both fell off the bed making a huge crash.

"Guys what are you doing in there?" Rosalie yelled right before Emmett bounded into the room.

"Mann! Eddie this is nearly as bad as Rose and my room." Emmett laughed.

Edward and I were both wrapped inside the duvet after finally getting up off the floor.

"Is it okay if I take my ear plugs out?" Alice asked walking into my bedroom with Jasper in tow.

"Guys come on we were not that bad." Edward defended pulling me closer to his chest, I on the other hand blushed bright red with embarrassment.

"NOT THAT BAD!" Our friends yelled.

"You sounded like you were coming through the roof." Rosalie said.

"Yeah Bella, I don't know who gave you that voice box but damn girl! you are loud." Alice cackled.

"At least that proves Eddie knows how to do it." Jasper laughed giving Emmett a fist bump.

Edward blushed red and hid his face in my neck while I gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, everyone out of my room Edward and I have some tidying up to do if you can't see."

They all began to file out of my room but Alice turned around.

"You look glowing by the way Bella!"

I picked up a handful of ripped pillow shreds and threw them at the door. Edward unwrapped his arms from arround my waist. I turned around and pouted at the loss of contact.

"Don't pout love, shall we go for round two in the shower?"

"Please we are on at least round five." I giggle as Edward swung me up into his arms and ran towards the bathroom opposite my room.

After a few hours of cleaning Edward and I finally managed to go downstairs to spend some time with our friends.

"Edward, Bella!" Alice yelled as we were walking down the stairs.

"Hey Alice whats up?"

"Well Rosalie and I thought it would be a great idea if we went to the park as we were cooped up in the house all of yesterday."

"Great! Emmett, Jasper and I will go back to our house and get changed and meet you there in around half an hour." Edward replied giving me a swift kiss and taking off with Emmett and Jasper behind.

"Well let's go change and we will pack a picnic to take with us. I am sure there is enough food left in the fridge from yesterdays gathering." Alice said, skipping out of the room.

Rosalie and I went upstairs to get changed, I didn't take anytime at all grabbing my nice pair of jeans and cropped Harley Davidson top. I put on my converse before heading back to the kitchen where Alice had put all the food and cutlery into a woven basket.

"Bella could you get the blankets from the cupboard, I can't reach the shelf."

I went into the cupboard and pulled out the blanket and handed it to Alice where she put it onto of the basket.

"Right, are we all ready to go? cause I'm driving." Rosalie asked.

"Yes we are ready I am all ready dressed so we can go."

Ten minutes later Rosalie pulled into the driveway of the park and parked the car next to Edwards VOLVO. We all hopped out of the car and began to walk across the field to where the guys sat next to a large oak tree.

Rosalie whistled to get Emmet's attention. He soon jumped to his feet and ran to her side taking the basket of food from her grasp. I walked over to Edward and plonked myself in his lap.

"Hello love."

I loved that little name he uses, but I questioned myself this morning if he actually ment it did he love me?

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes are you I know I left quite suddenly earlier, but I knew the sooner I left the sooner you would be back in my arms." He replied, causing me to blush and snuggle into his arms further.

"Awe you are so sweet do you know that?"

"We Durr how do you think I get all the women?" He replied sarcastically. I gave him a glare and slapped his chest with a little more power than normal.

"I'm sorry you know I only use my charming ways with you, anybody else I am a total ars with except our friends obviously."

"Good, I can't have you running off and leaving me."

"Oh my sweet Bella I have told you before I could never leave you."

"Why what is it I have that nobody else does? I am plain."

"You my Bella have my heart."

"...what?"

"I love you Bella."

"..." I was speechless Edward loved me. Me! of all the women in the world he loves me!

"Oh Edward, I love you too." We both sat there staring into each others eyes with huge grins on our faces. What could you expect really? we are in love.

"Errmmmmm guys, hello?"

Edward and I broke a part and looked towards our friends.

"Well..." Alice asked bouncing in her seat as if she already knew what was coming.

"Edward loves me!" I screeched.

"And Bella loves me too."

"Eeeeeekkkkkkk, Oh my gosh I am so happy for you two." Alice screamed.

"Me too, awe Bellsie is growing up."

"Well done bro I knew you would tell her soon." Emmett said patting Edward on the back.

"Congrats you guys, happy for you."


	14. Very Happy New Year

Bella's POV

Today is Edward and I's six month anniversary. I can't believe I have been strong enough to stay with him after my catastrophe of a relationship before I met him. However when I am with Edward I am the happiest I have ever being in my life. Of course we have had our arguments what relationship hasn't?

"Bella!" Edward shouted, running down the stairs.

"What's up?"

"Are we going to Rosalie and Emmet's house tonight for new years?"

Emmett asked Rosalie to move into their own house last month. It was a sad send off but they only lived twenty minutes away which was still not far enough to keep Alice from knocking on her door dragging us both out on shopping trips.

"Yes I think we are. They aren't having a huge party, it is just going to be the six of us. Since it is all of our first new years as couples she thought it would be better if it was just us friends." I explained.

"Awesome, what time are we due there?" Edward asked.

"Erm.. I think we should get there about five O'Clock as they are making an evening meal aswell. Alice told me to tell you we have to dress formally, she wants to make an event out of it apparently." I answered slightly confused but that's Alice I suppose.

Edwards eyes brightened at what I just said, I gave him a questioning look but he composed himself quickly and came over to me and picked me up off of the sofa.

"Well Love, we better start getting ready."

I kissed his neck softly and laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me upstairs to our room. As Rosalie and Emmett moved into their own house, Edward asked me to live in the guys old house and Jasper moved in with Alice. We all felt it was time for each of us to live apart on start our new lives. However we all still live near each other and see everyone most days.

"Okay, are you going to be wearing your suit?" I asked Edward with a grin.

"Yes I am why?" He replied smirking knowing exactly what happened the last time he wore that suit. Lets just say he was half an hour late for a meeting.

"Well we would need to be ready now to actually leave on time." I winked.

"We can't leave know it's only three O'clock."

"hmm... okay, well leave I'm getting ready."

"Bella why can't we be in the same room?"

"This is a special ocasion no seeing till half four."

"Gosh you sound like it's your wedding day." Edward said smiling crookedly.

I gave him a sweet smile before slamming the bedroom door in his face. Oh My Gosh did Edward actually suggest us getting married? Does he feel the same as me? Are we ready to take that step?

So many questions zooming arround my brain, well tonight going to be a knock out.

It has just turned half four and there was a firm knock on the bedroom door. I quickly stood up and walked toward the door. I pulled down the handle and let the door swing open.

"WOW" We both said in unison.

There he was, Edward stood in his jet black suit. White button down shirt, with his jacket slung over his shoulder. His hair was a huge mess just how I liked it, his eyes sparkling like Emeralds with a passionate hint. I just wanted to jump him.

"I don't think we are going anywhere soon." I smirked evilly.

"And why might that be?" Edward asked smugly.

"You know why."

"Do I?"

I'd had enough, I aimed to grab Edwards head but he was quicker. Edward gripped my wrists and slammed me up against the wall.

"It isn't nice to slam a lady up against a wall." I whispered in his ear.

"Well, You tried to attack me I acted on reflex alone."

Edward dipped his head to my exposed neck and left a trail of wet kisses from my jugular to below my ear. I moaned as he bit my ear lobe and tugged lightly.

"If I let go do you promise not to try to jump me again?" Edward asked huskily placing his right thigh between my legs.

We looked each other dead in the eye and instantly crashed our mouths together.

Eventually we broke apart, panting for air.

"We better leave, we only have fifteen minutes." Edward said looking at his watch which oddly looked sexy as hell.

I walked out of the door before Edward and he smack my ass firmly.

"Hey!"

"What? you look hot Bella, beautiful." He said lifting my chin and giving me a sweet kiss.

"Come on we got to go, we are already late."

"It isn't my fault, you wore that suit." I giggled.

Twenty minutes late we reached Rosalie's house. We walked into the house briskly.

"Well look who we have here, why are you late?" Emmett boomed as Edward and I walked into he kitchen.

"Oh I know, I think Bella had a bit of trouble leaving the house, Suit?" Rosalie and Alice asked.

"Suit." I laughed, and Edward pulled me in tighter growling in my ear.

"Well guys what would you like to drink?" Jasper asked us.

"I will have white wine." I replied.

"Beer thanks Jazz." Edward said.

"Bella, come upstairs with me for five minutes I want to show you the new dress I have bought." Alice asked me far less excitedly then usual, she looked worried. I let go of Edwards hand and followed Alice upstairs.

Once we were in Alice's bedroom Rosalie walked in with my drink and sat it down on the bedside table. "What's wrong Alice I can tell something is up?"

"Bella, don't be mad at me but... I'm pregnant." Her eyes started to tear up and Rosalie took a step towards me worrying I may pass out.

"Oh my gosh, Alice why would I be mad that's... Congratulations! Does Jasper know yet?"

"Yes he does I told him yesterday, he was panicked at first but he soon became ecstatic with the news he can't wait till he or she is born."

"I guess he's telling Edward and Emmett now?" Rosalie asked beaming with happiness.

I then pulled Rosalie and Alice into a group hug, we then began to laugh and tell Alice we are so happy for her. We finally broke apart and sorted out the makeup that had smudged around our eyes. I grabbed my wine and took a big gulp.

"I needed that." I laughed as I followed Rosalie and Alice back downstairs to the living room where the guys were. Emmett and Edward went over to Alice and said their congratulations and asked if she was well. Edward then came over to me a wrapped his arms arround my waist.

"I can't believe it they have been together such a short time, but I am so happy for them both." I said to him.

"I know, but when a relationship is so strong I guess these big steps are just what it needs. Like our relationship I hope in the future we will be like Alice and Jasper and have our children."

I looked up at Edward with so much love and adoration, he actually wanted children with me. I knew he would be the only person I wanted to spend my life with.

"definitely." Edward's smile reached his eyes as he lent down to kiss me tenderly.

"Okay, break it up love birds dinners ready." Emmett shouted.

It was know half past eleven and Edward looked as if he was about to pass out. I didn't have a clue what was wrong with him. He keeps looking towards the clock and running his hands through his hair. I stood up and pulled him by the arm into the kitchen.

"Edward what is wrong you have been acting strange for the past hour?"

"What? I'm fine Bella trust me nothing is wrong."

"Edward, I know something is wrong, why won't you tell me?"

"Bella will you please drop this I'm fine." He replied tugging at his hair once again.

"Fine.." I said walking out the room.

"Bella.." Edward called, but I ignored him, sitting back down in the living room.

"You okay Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes I good Alice, just Edward being Edward I suppose."

"Don't be so hard on him Bella I'm sure everythings okay and he'll tell you whatr was wrong later." Alice replied with a knowing grin which scared me a little.

"One minute left guys till new year!" Rosalie called out looking towards Edward and I.

What the hell was going on everyone had changed moods?!

"Thirty seconds" Jasper laughed standing up with Alice.

"Twenty seconds" Emmett said standing up wioth Rosalie.

What the hell might as well stand up too, I still hadn't looked at Edward but I could feel him next to me.

"10..9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I turned to Edward feeling bad about our arguement earlier he wasn't their, but I looked down to find him on one knee holding out an engaement ring.

"Bella Swan I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you on your 21st birthday, will you marry me?"

I gasped in shock and looked arround, our friends were all there smiling and Alice back to normal jumping up and down. I heard a throat clearing and turned back to Edward, he was still on one knee.

"Oh my gosh you want an answer." I gasped. Edward laughed shaking his head at my dumbness.

"Yes.. Bella I would like an answer."

"Yes! yes! million times yes!" I shouted Edward shot up and spun me arround in circles laughing along with me. He then put me down and kissed me with so much passion. He then took the ring out of the box and sliped it onto my ring finger.

"We were then engulfed by the rest of the gang."

"Best new years ever, I love you green eyes as I you love."

**Well that is all, I hope you liked it. The story was only ever ment to be short but I will be starting a new story very soon. Please review.**


End file.
